Wabbit Virus
The Wabbit Virus is a computer virus that was sent all users in 2008, and updated in 2010, along with another dangerous virus. It is especially dangerous because, after the computer is restarted, the virus deletes itself from the computer, but also forwards itself to everyone in the victim's address book. Background An 30 year man, the notorious movie pirate (no relationship to Privateer Cove), was already successful in unlawful distributions of film classics. Seeking to expand his mischief, he took up courses in computer programming, with the reknowned Hijacker Jack as his tutor. With Jack's prowess, Hydro Plane quickly mastered the art of malacious programming. Using classic virus spreading techniques, the penguin coded the Wabbit Virus and unleased it upon the Internet in 2008. Infection The Wabbit Virus, has multiple phases. Phase I: Arrival - The virus enters the computer via logging in on some email websites. In 2008, the e-mail's subject was "NO PENGUINS STAGE REVOLUTION". The attachment is supposedly a link to a news website. It's not, however. In 2010, the virus was revised to bear "TSP ACCIDENTLY BANS BROTHER WHEN AIMING AT WALRUS". Supposedly, it's a news site, but that is false, just like the original. Either way, the victim clicks the link in the e-mail provided and opens its attachment. Phase II: Oh No!! - The computer may do this automatically on unpatched Doors systems, otherwise users have to manually invoke this step. The computer will open an application that will play a movie. Then a movie clip plays, loading an image showing a human holding a gun. An audio clip is dubbed over the picture, saying "Shhh... Be very very quiet, I'm hunting wabbits. Hahahaha." repeatedly. Phase III: Your Fly Firewall is Down - after about ten minutes of the clip, the wallpaper changes to a picture of the same human, this time, in a more menacing pose, though, the pose is made less menacing because the poor human's pants zipper is unzipped. The words SYSTEM ERROR flash on the screen. Phase IV: Classic Gate$ - The computer's monitor goes black. In it's place is a Blue Screen of Death. Phase V: Just Hurry Up and Forward This to Every Single Person that You Know - if the victim simply restarts the computer, the Wabbit Virus seems to vanish, and everything is back to normal on the outside. However, the Wabbit Virus is in fact sending itself to everyone in the victim's address book, and then, it deletes itself from the victim's computer. The process continues. Cure Repairing it only works, and dont let it get to anyone else's e-mail! In fact, the Wabbit Virus lives on because many see the steps of the virus as a prank, not a threat. They nonchelantly carry on with their computer chores. Do not believe that myth! If one becomes infected by the Wabbit Virus, do NOT turn the computer back on after the Blue Screen of Death! Take it to a local computer tech support place (or a participating GoodyMart) and purchase a "Derabbiter Disk". This extended-density floppy disk (yes, a floppy disk) or a CD is to be inserted into the computer before the computer starts up. It starts a bare-metal Penguin OS install that runs a Sapphire script named cheney.sap - this will delete the Wabbit executables on the Doors install. Success 2008 sweep The success was unimaginable, far exceeding anything Hydro Plane could have thought of. So many were interested in a No Penguin revolt (the 2008's mail subject), that they opened the mail. The computer virus targeted the Doors 2008 operating system (the most popular at the time) and struck it down. At least 10,000 computers a week were decimated by the Wabbit Virus at its peak, and hundreds of thousands more found the message that introduced the virus in their inboxes, though they deleted it. 2010 return Eventually, everyone moved on, and the Wabbit Virus faded from anyone and everyone's minds. Hydro Plane knew an oppurtunity when he saw one. Considering the hunting theme (poor wabbits), he found it very appropriate to use the major news story of the time: TurtleShroom (penguin)'s unfortunate misfire of the Deletion Rod, which accidently hit Tsar MobileShroom I, when he was aiming for a Walrus. MobileShroom recieved a ban because of that (later unbanned at a fast pace), and everyone tried to cover the embarassing incident up. Naturally, the story leaked to the Masses, and it made headlines. With this as the subject, Hydro Plane restarted a revamped Wabbit Virus. The new Wabbit Virus appeared to be the exact same thing as the original. Hydro Plane knew that "if it's not broke, don't fix it", and chose not to edit the original version. Alas, it was much more powerful than the 2008 edition. The new and improved Wabbit Virus was able to attack the entire Doors OS line (as opposed to just Doors 2008 in the original). It was also able to dodge many firewalls. So far, the 2010 Wabbit Virus has managed to hit an estimated grand total of 100,000 computers, and it is still growing. Beware, the Wabbit Virus is still in circulation, floating somewhere in cyberspace. Anyone could be another "wabbit" in the crosshairs of Hydro Plane's virus. Trivia *The "wabbits" phrase used in the dub of the image was popularized by the old Loony Toons character, Elmer Fudd. However, the image in the Virus is not that character. No one really knows who he is, actually. See Also *McDoodle's Virus *I-Love-You Flu *Deletion Rod *PSS Virus *Pizza Virus Category:Windows Viruses